


Something Coming On

by MandaPanda2499



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaPanda2499/pseuds/MandaPanda2499





	1. Prologue

 

**2136**

She ran around the room, her bare feet hitting the cold floor as she did so. Little blonde curls, bouncing around as she shook her head, running from the monster behind her. The sounds of her giggles filled the small room as her mother looked on, cutting up a rarity of fruits that she was able to purchase. She smiled at the sight of her daughter, running in front of her husband, away from the monster that had tickling hands. 

Finally, the chase came to an end when the monster caught the little girl, bringing her up into his arms and tickling the little girl. She screamed, laughing loudly in a squeaky giggle that made the mother smile wide, feeling her heart rush at the sound of her daughter's joy. She watched as her husband walked over to her, setting the little girl down on the counter top and giving her a piece of an apple. 

The bright blue eyes now focused on the pair, watching as they leaned in and shared a kiss. She giggled then, reaching up and touching her parents. Her mother looked down then, stroking the soft cheek of the five year old girl. 

"I can't wait to grow up!" She said then, ecstatic. 

"And why is that?" Jake asked then, pulling on one of the curls. Clarke giggled and pushed his hand away. 

"Because! I will be able to get married and then have babies and then I will get to live on the ground!" Clarke said. 

Abby frowned, her heart aching at what her little daughter had said. She knew that Clarke dreamed of the ground more than anything, and she knew that Clarke would never go to the ground. There was still a long time to go before the Human Race would return to the ground, and Clarke would most likely have died of old age by then. 

"Get married, huh?" Jake said, ignoring the last part. He reached and picked her up. "And who says I'll allow you to get married. You're supposed to stay my little girl forever, right? Besides, who are you going to get to marry you?" 

"Duh, Wells is going to marry me. We're best friends." Clarke laughed, running her hands through her father's hair. Abby laughed, picking up the cut up apples and adding them to the dinner that she was making.  

"Huh well then in that case he won't be able to come around anymore." Jake said. 

"Daddy no!" Clarke yelled. "If I can't marry Wells then I will marry anyone else I want."

"Like who?" Abby asked. 

"I don't know yet. Whoever is lucky enough to have me." Clarke said, crossing her arms. Jake laughed and set her on the ground, the short girl only reaching up to his knees. 

"That's right, Clarke. They gotta be lucky to have you, don't forget that." Jake said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. Abby leaned into him as they watched Clarke run around the room, pretending a lion was chasing her. Abby wished more than anything that her daughter could see a lion, could see anything she wanted to. 

"Eventually we're going to have to tell her that she won't get to the ground." Abby said quietly to her husband as Clarke changed the monster chasing her, now screaming about monkey's in the trees. 

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "Not yet, she's still young. She'll learn in time, the Earth is just a barren land right now, maybe things will change. She's still young, she needs to have that now."

*******

**2136**

She sat in her room, a black cloth separating the rooms. She sat silently, collecting the few pieces of her hair and twisting them into the perfect braid that her mother has taught her to do. She could hear arguing from outside her room, and she could hear the sound of people fighting. With her wide brown eyes, she stood up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom, her tightly wound jacket wrapped around her firmly. 

The young girl walked out of the place she called her home, looking out into the field before her. There were people everywhere, fighting. A fire was burning, it seemed to be burning everywhere in her eyes, and she felt herself breathing in the cool night air, mixed with smoke and death. Hands gripped the young girl and she jumped back, raising her arms and ready to start fighting. She relaxed when she say who was standing there. 

"Onya, chits gon duan?" The little girl asked, looking up at the older women. A warrior stood before the young girl, looking down and for the first time, there was fright in her eyes. 

"Azgeda, Leksa. Oso souda gyon au." Onya had said, pushing her warrior in training towards the woods. The young girl could hear the sounds of people screaming, hear people dying. She had always been around death, but she never heard it like this. So she followed the older warrior down a long path, fire lighting up the way as it lit up the fields of crops that the clan had spent the past few months tending to and caring for. 

Onya suddenly stopped as she heard screaming towards her right, and when she looked, she had seen a true horror that caused her stomach to twist in knots. There lay on the ground, a couple that had last been seen, protecting their only child from the Azgeda army. They had sent Onya to collect her and bring her to them, but the Queen had found them first. Now they lay waste, their hearts stopped, and their souls gone. 

"Nomon! Nontu!" The young girl yelled. She started to run, but Onya had grabbed her arm, holding her backwards. 

"It's too late..." Onya said quietly. "We have to go!" She tried to pull the young girl, but she was steady as a rock. 

Leska cried, "No! Maybe they're still alive..."

"They aren't, Lexa. We need to go." Onya said, trying once against to pull the young girl. But she refused to move. Leksa only stared ahead, looking at the two bodies that laid in the grass, still as a stone. 

"A warrior does not mourn the dead until the war is over." Onya said, "The war has just begun. We must go."

And so Leksa took one last look at her parents, letting one more silent tear fall, before turning, and running into the forest, escaping the war that had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**So this is the sequel to "Shadow of the Sun". It's going to be a little different then how I originally write stories, but I'm excited!**

**I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
